Fading Light
by laffinchik
Summary: Unafraid and haunted, Riku walks the paths to the dark. Dissected and mended, Sora is forced to traverse the light. How can two people with two unlikely circumstances be forced to take care of each other? One single word: Babysitting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from, or what it is. If people think I should turn it into something, feel free to say so – click the shiny purple button all the way on the bottom and type away. This might turn into the Riora fic I was talking about ((see profile)), but I'm not sure...

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, OR SQUARE ENIX, OR EVEN AN AXEL PLUSHIE FOR THAT MATTER.

laffinchik, over 'n out!

Fading Light

"I'm sorry, Riku!" I heard myself say, despite the tears running done my face. I knew he was shocked, anxious to leave. I could see it in his eyes, his shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to do it alone!" My hand refused to let go of his, no matter how hard he tried to pull away. "It shouldn't have been that way, and I'm sorry!" My voice faded, almost too quiet to hear, "It should have been me. Please, let me try to fix it. Let me try to make it better. Please."

It's so quiet. Did I really ruin this peace?

"Why?" he blurts out, voice shaking. "Why do you want to come with me so bad?"

"Because I love you." The tears wash my face anew, leaving shimmering tracks in their wake.

"Sora, if you love me, then stay."

"I can't." It's so hard to blink, to think. I don't want to close my eyes against this anymore. I want to see you! I want to see you you even if you can't see me. I want to see you even if you _won't_ see me. "It _hurts_ when you're gone. And it hurts knowing you won't come back." Is it because of me? Do you hate me that much?

Riku sighed, staring down at our hands, mine still squeezing the life out of his fingers, despite his think gloves. "Fine."

"Thank you." I couldn't smile. I knew this was wrong, but what else could I do? Just wait for someone to come and tell me he was dead? Mourn the moment he left? As if I didn't do that already. I can't live without him. Not then, not now, not ever. This way, I know he won't be alone, no matter where he goes.

I felt the air grow still around me, and cold. Riku stepped toward the dark portal, almost indistinguishable from the seemingly black wall.

"Well? Are you coming?"

I nod, refusing to let the fear show on my face. Not fear for me, but for him. The one person who could make everything right for me, or himself. And I can't let him pick me.

His hand tugs mine gently, the way it would if there was a "we" instead of "you and me." I let Riku pull me along, following him into the dark.

x

Isn't the purple button pretty? Doncha just wanna click it? XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really like this... So please review if you read it. Much love! Over 'n out – laffinchik

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would _not_ be rated E.

Water

Sunlight filtered through the water rushing past him. Brown hair floated in front of his eyes, his shirt and pants dragging him down. The water washed over him, through him, kissing his skin, his eyes, his heart. It showed him many things. It showed him dreams.

He dreamed of red hair so bright, it burned like fire, with eyes so green, even a forest couldn't compare. Big blue eyes, so like his own, swam into focus. Thoughts drifted across him, words carelessly strung together. _'Am I looking in a mirror?'_ Blond spikes fell over the mirror-image eyes, a defeated sigh breaking through the current.

The too-green eyes appeared again, mouth in an uncharacteristic frown. _'But I don't know you.'_ The water bore him up, buoyed him along a white place. Black outside, white inside. The white surrounded him, blinded him, finally letting the water run free. He sank to the floor, hands helping him down. He was dry, for some reason. _'Where did all the water go?'_ More words, no thoughts. His blue eyes slid shut and his body slipped to the floor, his head resting on his hands. The dark was solid and gray behind his closed eyes. He let it take him away, and his gray mind began to fade, fade, fade.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm super proud of this. I did nothing except dialog. I don't deserve praise for that, but it's really hard for me to _not_ describe what's going on around people. Please review! The button's big for a reason! Over 'n out – laffinchik

Disclaimer: Me no own. :(

Lost

"I wish we could do something."

"I know."

"It's not right."

"I know."

"This shouldn't be happening."

"It'll be okay, Roxas."

"No, it won't. Nothing is _ever_ okay."

"We'll figure it out."

"How? How, Axel? How can we fix this?"

"I don't know yet."

"It's not right."

"I know."

"It should have been me."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. It should have been me."

"Roxas..."

"He's my brother, dammit! He's more than that! He's my twin! And we weren't even supposed to _be_ twins!"

"Sh, Roxas, I know. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! I'm supposed to be him, and he's supposed to be me, and we're supposed to be each other, and _**it should have been me!**_"

"Roxas, no. It shouldn't have been you. Why? Because the Superior's a dick. Honestly, in my opinion, Vexen's a douche bag for listening to him and creating you in the first place. But I can't thank him enough for it. We _will_ figure this out. We _will_ save him. Okay?"

"You swear?"

"I swear, Rox. I don't know what the Superior's got against you two, but when I find out, I promise I'll punch him blind."

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything, Roxie."

"Carve out his chest with a dull pin."

"Uh... What will you do if I say no?"

"Do it myself."

"Then he's all yours."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I haven't worked on this is forever! But I've gotten really into it, so expect nice, long, juicy chapters from here on out. Bleh, blah, blargh! Anyway, I don't know when the next BlaB chapter will come out, but be lookin' out for it! ~ laffinchik

Safe and Harmed

Rain poured down, pounding on the backs of the few unlucky travelers. The city's usually dim lights seemed to brighten, their feeble illumination reflected and refracted every which way by the water. A man emerged from a pitch black alleyway, coat closed, hood up, face cast in shadows. His head snapped left, then right, before his legs carried him up the wide boulevard.

Lights from surrounding windows shone into puddles, reflecting of the slick ground. A fight broke out in a bar off to the right, shouts and declarations of pain dispersing into the rain. The man's pace quickened, almost a run, along the street. He wove in and out of the light, following the street as it turned left, then right, then left again. Turning the final corner, he stopped abruptly, eying the building before him warily.

It was tall. The tallest in the dark city by far, at least ten stories. It was covered in black glass, reflecting the rain. No light escaped it's cold halls. One single door was preceded by grand steps in the round, nearly invisible to the untrained eye. But the man saw it quite easily, and strode to the shallow climb before him. He slowly made his way up the stairs, and through the door. He shook himself off in one swift, smooth motion as he stepped inside, throwing off his hood and rainwater.

Silver hair fell softly around a slender face, high cheekbones, and pale, porcelain skin. A dark ribbon covered his eyes, tails resting in his fair hair. His hair was long, resting on his shoulders, bangs covering his eyes. His shoulders were broad, tapering to a narrow waist. He strode forward, tapping on the white desk in front of him.

"Oh. Hello, Riku," a petite girl with her brown hair flipped out smiled at him.

"Hey, Selphie. Could you call and tell Axel I'm coming?" His voice was a rich, soft tenor, carrying throughout the room despite his low tone.

"Sure thing. He's in the basement, right?"

"Uh, no, actually he's on top."

"No, he's definitely in the basement."Selphie laughed, "I'm not falling for that one, Riku! I _like_ my job." She began to dial the small, white phone in her hand.

"No, Axel's definitely on the top floor," Riku frowned.

"Hello? This is Selphie, I have-" the small girl suddenly held the phone at arm's length, loud squawking sounds coming from the device. She quickly shoved it back against her ear saying, "I'm sorry, I seem to have dialed the wrong number, goodbye!" She sighed as soon as she hung up, looking at Riku in a new light. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Riku, how the _fuck_ did you go from that _hell_hole of basement to the top floor?" Selphie asked flatly, not expecting a real answer.

He shrugged, light reflecting off his silver hair as it followed his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how _long_ that takes?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you call now?"

"Geesh, fine. You amaze me sometimes."

Riku snorted. "I get that a lot." He walked past the desk to an elevator. The doors opened just as he heard Selphie say, "Hello, Axel? Riku's on his way up." The doors slid smoothly shut, blocking out the rest of the scripted conversation.

Riku slid his ID card in the slot, and found the number '13' with his long fingers. Feeling a buzz as the elevator began its ascent, he grabbed his phone from a pocket. He pushed a button, and the phone droned "Six messages from Axel." Nothing worth bothering with. The clock read "Twelve oh two." No wonder Axel was messaging him like mad – he was supposed to be here at eleven. "Oh, well," he muttered, returning the device to his pocket. _'This is the first time I've been upstairs.' _Riku smirked, thoughts wandering, _'I wonder what's up.'_

The elevator ground to a halt and the doors slid open, revealing a white hallway, with white doors, labeled with white numbers. Every single square inch was white. Riku squinted against the blindfold, barely making out room numbers in his ghostly gray half-sight. The bright blinded him – shadows defined his sight. His hand trailed along the wall beside him, tracing odd patterns and numbers on doors as he passed.

_'7.. 9... 11...' _he counted silently. His hand stopped on the last door. _'13. Here goes.' _He twisted the knob and stepped through, letting the door swing shut behind him. He eyed the brilliant white room with a sigh.

"Hey, Riku," Axel's voice was dark. He sat in a high-backed chair, back straight, face rigid.

"Hello, Axel," Riku took a small step back into a battle-ready stance.

"What took you so long?"

"Business."

"Don't pull that shit with me,"Axel snapped. _'Axel _never_ snaps,'_ Riku tensed as Axel stood. The redhead emanated 'piss the fuck off, asshole' with whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Why." Axel ground out, not so much a question as a statement.

"I was cleaning up." Riku smirked. "After you, I believe."

All the fight went out of the redhead then. "Fine. Do you know what the assignment is?"

"Not a clue. I only know what you told me. And-"

"I didn't tell you much." Axel frowned slightly and looked behind him. When he turned back around he was smirking, "You're babysitting."

"Really." Riku stated dryly. As Axel's smirk widened into a devious grin, it hit him. _'Holy Jesus gay fuck,'_ Riku was beating Axel to a bloody pulp with his eyes, his mind offering wonderfully grotesque images. "Who?" Riku asked flatly, trying to ignore the almost irresistible appeal of Axel's pretty face smashed in.

"Him," Axel jerked his thumb over a shoulder, face blank.

A lanky boy, maybe a year or so younger than Riku, was curled up in the corner directly behind Axel. There was a bruise flowering on his right cheek, right beneath one high cheekbone. His eyelashes were long, grazing his tan skin lightly. His arms were long, folded up tightly against his chest, but his legs were longer, bent beneath him. His spiky, out-of-control hair was a warm chestnut color, with red-blond high lights from days in the sun. His beat-up faded-gray sneakers served as a pillow, and his lack pants were long enough to cover his feet and then some. The shirt he was wearing was at least three sizes too big, one shoulder showing through the neckline. His chest moved steadily, his breathing deep and long.

"He's no brat, if that's what you're wondering. Really, he's not that bad. He made me promise not to tell you anything about him, though." Axel smiled sadly.

Riku continued to study the boy._'He looks so..._ battered._ I wonder what happened...'_

"He's got great eyes," Axel continued, completely oblivious to the pensive look on Riku's face, "And he's stronger than he looks. He beat the snot out of the last guy who took care of him."

"Why?" Riku didn't even glance at Axel, "What happened?"

"Sex."

"What?"

"Sex," Axel said it again, just as blunt as the last time. "It'd do well to keep in mind this kid's been passed around by us Organization members for a long time. And we don't exactly have boundaries when it comes to carnal pleasures."

"Except you, of course." Riku finally looked at Axel, a smirk marring his features.

"Heh. Never said that." Axel didn't return the favor.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Then he was raped?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know," Axel looked down, fists clenched, "Besides, It's his story to tell, so why don't you let him?"

"He's asleep." Riku glared at Axel. _'This guy is so fucking __**infuriating!**__ Why the hell won't he give me a straight answer about this kid?'_

"For the moment." Axel actually _smiled_ as he said that, though his eyes were elsewhere. "Carry him to your place, and put him in a real bed. He'll be up and about in no time, have no fear about _that._"

"Why would I?"Riku's brow furrowed.

""Well, I don't know how well you two are gonna get along. You being your sordid self and all, and him being, well, him..."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Axel grinned at the shorter man beside him.

"Whatever," Riku rolled his eyes again, "Can you get his shoes?" He bent down.

"Sure. Lift his head."

Riku carefully slipped his arm under the boy's cheek and around his shoulders. He wrapped the thin arms around his neck , and hoisted the boy onto his back. Riku straightened, holding the boy's legs to keep him in place.

The boy stirred slightly murmuring in his sleep, "Rox...nn no, don't..." Riku shrugged the boy higher up on his back, but when he looked at Axel, he was stopped cold. The expression of pure pain on his face was downright heart-wrenching. It was almost as if he knew what the boy would say next. "... Leave." The boy sighed softly.

"Axel?" Riku tentatively glanced at the tall man.

"What should I do with his shoes?" Axel held them out. The pained expression was gone, replaced with the classic smirk that was just so _Axel_. But his eyes still reflected the pain that was marring his face only moments ago.

"Give 'em here. Just tie them around my neck, okay?" Riku smiled slightly, relieved to have _some_ form of normalcy.

"Sure, it's your own-"

"Hold on. Tie the laces together."

Axel grumbled but did as he was told.

"_Both_ of them, Axel."

The redhead stuck out his tongue and complied. "Here," he hung the shoes around Riku's shoulders, standing a little too close for comfort.

"What do I do with him?" Riku asked, backing away slightly.

Axel sighed, "Hold onto him until we need him."

"Which will be..."

"Don't ask me when. Probably within a few days. And you'll take him afterwards if the reports are good, anyways."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Who's reports?"

"His." Axel gestured to the boy on Riku's back.

"And this could be permanent?"

"Could be. But you'll be getting other assignments eventually as well. Eventually."

"Eventually?" Riku's eyebrow came down.

Axel nodded, "Eventually. Thank you for your services to Organization XIII."

"Yeah, yeah." Riku looked up, hefted the boy again, and left the room. The boy slept on, riding piggy back, his arms loose as his shoes on Riku's shoulders. He strode down the hallway, and just as he was about to push the call button, the doors slid open.

The boy inside was young, maybe a little older than the boy on Riku's back. He was in the Organization XIII uniform – the long black trench coat, lace-up black combat boots, and thick black gloves. He must've been blonde, the light reflected off his hair nicely, and his eyes might be a light blue or green. He was smiling ear to ear, but his smile faded as Riku stepped onto the elevator. He didn't move when Riku pushed the '1' button.

"Who're you?"

Riku jumped at his voice, soft and sweet, but guarded. "Part of the clean up crew, if you must know." The older man sighed, expecting to get a lecture on how the _basement_ was where the clean up crew got assignments, not the top floor.

"Then what are you doing with _him?"_ The blond glared at Riku, light eyes flashing.

"He's a new assignment," Riku said gruffly, not knowing what he did wrong. He glanced at the floor number. _'7... Damn.'_

"Is he someone you're going to 'clean up?'" The sudden venom in the small boy's voice took Riku completely by surprise.

"No," Riku said slowly, "I'm just going to babysit him until I don't have to anymore."

"Oh." Suddenly the blond brightened, no longer glaring daggers at Riku's face, "Well, if that's it, then I guess that's all you can do." He shrugged easily, loosening his shoulders and easing the tension at the same time.

The bell for the first floor sounded, and just as Riku was stepping out, the blond stopped him with a light tap on the shoulder, hand gentle. "Take care of him, okay?"

"Yeah. I will." Riku nodded, not really sure at what he was agreeing to do, and utterly bewildered by the look of utter _hope_ in the boy's eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled again, though not as wide. Then the doors slid shut, blocking him from view.

Riku shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _'Okay... What in the world was that about?' _ He kept staring at the elevator, even as he turned away, retracing his footsteps. He finally looked ahead of him and was stopped short by Selphie staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" said dryly, expecting some cheeky answer for his odd behavior. He figured she had been watching him this entire time.

"Who's the kid?" she smiled slightly as he passed the desk.

"Which one?" he quipped.

"The blond," she broke into an all-out grin at his exasperated expression, "Not that you'd know, of course."

"You're right. I don't." Riku almost wiped that smile off her face, but knew if he tried, Selphie could whip some serious ass if she wanted to.

"So, then what about the brunette?" Selphie frowned slightly, "I've never actually seen him before, and I see _everyone_."

"Well, I suppose he's the next contestant," Riku cocked his head.

"For what?"

"My sanity." He said simply, walking past her, and out into the dark. He strode out, passing all the inns and taverns, the makeshift casinos, those goddamn-too-dim-to-be-useless lights. He passed the bar where a fight had broken out, and glancing through a broken window, he saw a small group of waiters and waitresses sweeping, mopping, and generally cleaning up. _'Just another typical day in the dark city,' _he thought. Fights were common, as were tightly knit families, guns and roses walking hand in hand. But what else would you expect from such a lawless town? Riku continued walking, through the black alley, tripping over a bum camping out for the night. He passed through the shortcut to a suburban town, from the World That Never Was.

The town was almost a city, complete with a business district, slum, and a tram to transport citizens from one end to the other. It was called Twilight Town, for the beautiful sunsets that plagued the town daily. The business district was small, only a few blocks around, but full of tall glass buildings, not so different from that of the Organization. Excepting that these often exuded light at least as bright as the street lamps surrounding them. The residential district was the next stop on the tram, with nice pedestrian malls, nice houses enveloped by nice white picket fences and nice condos in nice buildings. But farther back, past the classic American Dream and the more modern version of it, there was the slum. Completely different from the rest of the town, it was small, dirty, and sordid. Every few years there was a movement to clean it up, but only the town's officials would show up. Its citizens were completely apathetic. Which was nice, as far as Riku was concerned. It meant he didn't have to learn names, create a new one for himself, or one for his new charge.

He emerged in a small alley, near a popular café wedged between two tall apartment buildings. The dark city disappeared behind him, leaving him soaking in the dry heat of late summer. The silence after the rain was complete, Riku's boots leaking water. With a sigh he strode on, the cobbled streets beneath his feet turning to concrete roads as he made his way to the bad part of town. Tall buildings blotted out the sky, windows dark. The smell of urine and weed overpowered everything else, souring any good impressions of the still-trashed area. Riku made a sharp right into a rundown apartment building, shoving the door open with an elbow.

Glancing down at the boy, he grimaced. _'I don't like kids. I particularly like people for that matter. So why the _hell _was I pinned with babysitting? I can't even tell if he's human or Nobody. He better not be a Heartless, or Axel can kiss his pretty little face goodbye.'_ Riku sighed as he eyed the stairs, all the anxiety surrounding the boy on his back slowly dissipating. At least it was a straight shot from here. _'Up the stairs we go. Sorry if you wake up, kid.' _Goddamn low paychecks. He shook his head, bracing himself for the long climb up.

"So..." Riku looked down at the boy's head resting on his shoulder, "I hear you've been passed around a lot. What's _that_ been like?" When he didn't get an answer, Riku continued on, "But you can't have been through _all_ of them. I mean there are thirteen of them. And not all of them are sex-crazed maniacs like Mansex – I mean Xemas." Riku puffed for a few minutes, the only sound being the squelching of his shoes echoing of the walls. He glared at the '3' he knew was on the wall before him, groaning aloud at his sheer bad luck. _'Almost halfway! Keep going!' _

"Anyway," he puffed, "what were they like? I bet you didn't have to deal with Xemnas – I can't see him taking care of anyone... Except himself. And he can't even do _that_ right." Riku stayed quiet for a moment, feeling the boy's breath tickle his ear. "Let's go in numerical order. Xigbar's only good for killing things, and Xaldin's good for cooking them. Vexen..." He stopped, heaving the boy higher onto his back, trying to ease the pressure on his lower back. "Well, Vexen would just stick you in some silly experiment, though you'd never catch me telling _him_ that." Riku coughed a little, leaning against the wall, next to a large '6.' "Heh, Lexaeus wouldn't know what to do with you, right?" Silence. "Right." He trudged on, feet barely clearing each step. "Zexion only has eyes for Demyx, if you ask me. I mean, the last time I was called before the Organization, all Zexion did was stare at Mulletboy, while everybody else was glaring, I dunno, oranges or something at me. It was like they wanted lemon juice in my eyes! I swear, those people are way too vindictive for their own good. But anyway, I don't think Demyx knows Zexion has it in for him. And Saïx is too busy taking care of Xemnas to do anything else. Axel is really busy with all the assignments he gets out on the field – how do I know?" Riku smiled maliciously, "It's him and his partner I clean up after the most. The bodies are always disgusting – all burned and bloody. It's amazing how some of them are still alive. Luxord's pretty much good for getting drunk and trashing wherever he's at. Marluxia would just smother you with perfume and flowers, that effeminate jackass." Riku wheezed a little, but continued climbing. "Larxene would stab you to death with her whole 'House of Flying Daggers is my life' idea. But I don't know about Number XIII. I've never met him. He wasn't even there when I was before the entire Organization – well, almost the entire Organization." He finally smiled, hefting the boy up and leaning forward so he could open the door labeled '8.'

The hallway was narrow, and poorly lit. The walls, once white, were now an almost-yellow color, while the doors were a faded forest green. The floor was carpeted with a dark red color, but it was so worn you could see the hardwood in places. When Riku arrived at his own little corner of the horror-flick set, he hunched his broad shoulders and dug out his keys. "Here we are," he grinned a little, "This is my apartment. I own the entire floor, but I rent the other half of it out to Tidus and Yuna for storage. They live a couple floors below me – us. Whatever." Riku opened the door, and stepped through, scuffing his shoes on the welcome mat before easing them off. "I expect you to do that every time you walk into the house, okay?" No answer. "Great, good to know you're agreeable. I run a clean household, so every Sunday, that's what we do. If the living room – which is your room now – turns into a total mess, I expect you to clean it up. No exceptions. But I hope you like it here. It's really not so bad, even with all the street gangs around. But, anyway... Welcome home, kiddo."

The apartment was worn, but not old. It was obvious someone lived there, but clean – messy, but organized. The living room was walled off of the kitchen. There was a small hallway leading to Riku's room to the right with the living room directly in front. Riku headed straight into the living room, carefully laying the boy down on a love seat. He quickly tore apart the couch and pulled out the mattress. He made the bed with tight efficiency, always watching the boy for signs of life. He hadn't stirred all through Riku's monologue, and that disturbed him. With the bed made, and the boy still fast asleep, the only problem was getting him **in** the bed.

Riku took a deep breath, careful to be quiet, despite his past disturbances. He slid his arm beneath the boy's thin shoulders, thinking, _'God, is this kid malnourished or something? He's __**tiny!'**_ Mindful of the boy's knobbly knees, Riku slid his other arm under his legs, carrying him bridal style over to the fold-out couch. He carefully lay the boy down, one hand cupping his head.

He really _was_ attractive, Riku had to admit. The boy's face was childish, it had the innocence of the young about it. Although, from what Axel said, this boy was no longer innocent. _'Never mind that,' _Riku thought, brow wrinkling. The point was, the boy was handsome, in a childish, feminine sort of way, and Riku could see why the Organization members were attracted to him. Not that is justified what they did, if what they did is what he thought, but anyway... God, that sounded bad. Riku cringed and finally looked away, easing his hand out from under the boy's skull. He threw a blanket over the boy, in an attempt to keep him warm. He sighed in his sleep and caught Riku's hand with his own, murmuring, "Don't... Don't leave me... Rox..."

Riku stared down at him for a moment, then sighed again. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ "Alright, I'll stay. I won't sleep in my nice comfy bed. I will sleep on this hard, cold, chair." Riku eased himself down onto the love seat he had put the boy in earlier, grabbing an extra blanket from the bed, still holding onto the boy's hand. He arranged the pillows and blanket one-handed, turning his blindfold so the knot wouldn't bother him. He knew he'd probably never take the damn thing off. Rolling his eyes at his own profanity, he let them drift closed, carrying him off into dreamspace.

On the other side of a too-tight handshake, the boy began to move slowly, curling his body around his arm as if he were in pain. His brow began to sweat, his fingers began to twitch, as he was lost in the throws of his own dreamspace.

Water surrounded him. It invaded him, perusing through him mind, his memories. It made him sluggish and slow. The water was too-cold, too-cruel, leaving glacial sweat and fear in its wake. Before he could question its presence within him, it began to recede. It had found the memory, the half-forgotten dream it wanted.

The boy was suddenly dry, and shirtless. His shorts were black and baggy, damp with something sticky. He tried to reach down to feel the fabric, but found he couldn't. His surprisingly muscular, but thin arms and legs were bound to the wall behind him, and he felt his eyes begin to close. Then, a voice that haunted him, his thoughts, his memories, haunted him once more.

"Hello, little one," The voice was soft and compassionate, full of care. A man stepped out of the darkness. He had long silver hair and cruel orange-yellow eyes. His white garb was stained with something dark, perhaps red, but there wasn't enough light to determine the color.

The boy tried to answer, tried to ask where Roxas was, but only coughed instead.

"Hush, love. You'll only loose more blood if you try to talk." The man's voice was soft and loving, though his eyes were hard and cold.

Blood. _Blood._

" I'm sad to say Roxas couldn't stomach the thought of his darling baby brother in my care. Didn't even try to fight me. Roxas has left you, my dear."

The water roared, and swept him away. It buoyed him up, up, up, until he was resting on Nowhere's bed, in Nowhere's world, at Nowhere's time. His eyes slowly began to open.

Riku was steadfastly ignoring the muted TV, opting instead to stare at his charge. They were still holding hands, Riku's loose and relaxed in the boy's tight grip. Riku felt the boy begin to stir, felt him rebel against his own hand, and glanced over. "Ah. You're awake," Riku smiled softly from his seat beside the bed. It was almost six o'clock in the afternoon – practically dinner time. The sun was setting in the windows behind them over Twilight Town, illuminating the living room with warm, natural light.

Then, out of nowhere, the boy's eyes were open. They weren't just open, they were _open. _And Riku could see them with perfect clarity. Not the half-shadows he would see with any other person, but the beautiful, pure sky-blue he say in the boy's eyes. They were large, but he had opened them wide, and Riku could see not only the dark blue flecks inside his iris, but the sea-gray ring around them. It took a moment for Riku to find his voice. "He-hello."

"Hi," the boy blinked owlishly, his eyes guarded and controlled. The bright blurriness of waking had faded, leaving the boy vigilant and wary, though he still looked Riku in the eye – blindfold.

"Um..." The silver-haired youth forced himself to keep breathing. But those eyes – _those eyes!_ "What's your name?"

"I'm not really supposed to tell you," the boy looked away, frowning slightly.

"Tell me anyway," Riku said, trying to not to let the desperation leak into of his voice.

"It's..." the boy glanced at Riku, then away again, worrying his lip. He seemed to come to a rather impulsive decision, and looked Riku in the eye. "Sora. My name is Sora."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OH MY FREAKIN' GAWD. This. Took. For. EVER. It's twenty eight friggin' pages in my notebook, believe it or not. But I am very happy with it. Bow that I have my BETA (I hearts you, Victoria!) I won't have stupid mistakes like "attemptto."

But I'm completely psyched out – mostly because I finished a chapter within, like, a week, and that's a first for me. I know that sounds crazy, but it takes me forever to write. I seriously hope you guys like it, 'cause I worked my butt off to get it out so fast. So read and review, please! Otherwise, I won't know if I'm doing a good job or not. Much love! - laffinchik

Straight Jacket Feeling

Sora was tired. He was so tired. He just wanted to crawl into a bed six feet under and never come out. Axel said he'd get Sora out of the Organization, but Sora just didn't see how. It was hopeless. It was all so hopeless. And this man, this _boy_, before him, who could he possibly be? He wore the Organization uniform – the long trench coat, the heavy gloves – what could Axel have been thinking when he sent Sora to _him?_

"Sora." The silver-haired man before him murmured, as if tasting it on his tongue. It rolled off so nicely, he had to taste it again. "Sora." This time louder, more sure of himself.

"That's my name," he smiled, frowning internally. _'What is he thinking?'_ Sora wanted to scream, to tear out his hair, to cry. Why couldn't he be better at reading people, the way Roxas was? Why couldn't he defend himself the way Axel could? Why, oh _why_, couldn't he and Roxas be together? Then he could be whole – he wouldn't have to worry about this _shit_.

"Well, I'm Riku," the silver-haired man smiled slightly. It was small, but genuine, and not in any way what Sora thought it would be.

Riku scratched at his blindfold, trying to read the expression on Sora's face. His eyes were big and enticing, as if tempting Riku to dive in head-first. He was scared he would never come out. But their once never-ending blue was suddenly blank and shallow. The depths stopped at the thin membrane surrounding the boy's eyes. His smile was insincere, small and deceptive. But Riku looked past that, still utterly enraptured by Sora's beautiful eyes. "Um, are you alright? Do you need anything to eat? Are you thirsty?"

"I'm fine," Sora answered Riku's flustered questions calmly, looking down at the blanket surrounding him. "It'll be a while before I'm actually functional."

"What does that mean?" Riku laughed lightly, nervously.

"It takes a while for the drugs to wear off, that's all." He shrugged, closing his eyes and yawning.

"You were drugged? Why?" Riku tried to catch the boy's eye unsuccessfully. _'That would certainly explain a lot.' _He thought.

"It's so I can't run away during transport." Once again, completely nonchalant, oblivious to Riku's disbelief.

"Why would you run away?" Riku stared down at the hand that was still in Sora's. "Are you some sort of weapon or key?"

Sora froze. He had never thought of it that way. That couldn't be right, could it? It wasn't possible, was it? Sure, he was being trained by each of the Organization members, but he wasn't a _weapon_, was he? Yes, he was being trained by the Superior, but that didn't mean much. It didn't. Did it? Ah, who was he kidding? Of course it meant something. It did, it does, and it will. _'Shit!'_ Sora cursed vehemently in his head, wishing for all those involved he had never been created. Life, the grand scheme of things, fate, all of it was just worth crap, as far as he was concerned. The proverbial hand he had been dealt was a queen high, filled with a two, three, four, five – all spades – then the King-damned queen of hearts. What. The. Fuck. If only –

_"Are_ you?" Riku broke into his thoughts. Who the hell was this guy, anyway? Was he the rumored fourteenth member of Organization XIII? Which he probably was, given Sora's luck. But no – Sora had to focus.

"I'm..." He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, and carefully thinking over what he was about to say. "...Not. I'm no weapon, _or_ key." He looked Riku straight in the semi opaque blindfold, where he could barely make out the outline of the man's eyes.

"Good. 'Cause if you were the key, I'd kick you out."

_'Well, gee, good to know my legend is appreciated by the public.'_ Sora grit his teeth.

_'Great. Good job, Riku. Let him know where you stand when it comes to the most controversial interworld subject known to man.' _Riku cringed internally, not realizing the full consequences of his blunder. "Well – it's not that I – I appreciate what he does – but come _on."_

"Whatever," Sora rolled his eyes exactly like a teenager, maybe sixteen years old. _'Who does this kid think he is?'_ Riku's eyebrow twitched.

"Well..." Riku tried to keep his voice controlled, but over-did it a little. He came out sounding stoic and unapproachable. "We should go shopping. I would have done it earlier, but uh..." He looked poignantly down at their hands, still in a loose hold.

_'Ho shit!' _Sora was officially mind-fucked. When had they started holding hands?He never took this unappreciative jerk's hand! He would have pulled away if this guy even _tried_ to do such a thing. And, it's not like Sora even swung that way. He definitely didn't... Did he? If he did, that'd be _so _wrong on _so_ many levels. Sora wrenched his hand away from Riku's, blue eyes wide.

_'Geez, what does he think I'm gonna do? __**Molest **__him?_' Riku sighed, lowering his hand. _'Wait. Yes he does. Gotta prove him wrong the hard way.'_ "Here, let's go."

"Go where?" Sora looked up at Riku with those big, beautiful eyes. King, Riku was still reeling from that first waking moment with the kid. He could _see_ those eyes. In color. With the light blinking off them. _'Holy shit.'_ Riku shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"To the grocery store. I'm making your favorite dish within my capabilities."

"Why?" Sora blinked, looking around the room nervously. He almost whined, "And why do I have to go?"

"Because I can, and because only you know how to make your favorite food. Besides, it's your first day in your new home." Riku smiled, trying to ease the tension in the young boy. "This is also a chance for you to get to know your new roommate better."

"And who's that?"

"Me, of course," Riku almost laughed at the adorably petulant look on Sora's face. "Anyway, here." He held out his hand, as if he were going to shake the thin air. "Friends?"

"Friendly acquaintances." Sora replied, taking Riku's large hand. Sora's hand was small and delicate, but strong. He hand long, thin fingers, and his palms were small and wide. His fingers were calloused, solid and gentle, even to the lightest touch. The handshake was tentative on Sora's part, certainly not the strong pump that Riku gave him.

They let go, and sat in silence for a while. Sora simply eyed the man before him, who had turned back to the quiet TV. His silver hair looked so soft, Sora really wanted to feel it between his fingers, as weird as that sounded. He wondered if the color and texture were natural. Sora jealously glanced at Riku's cheekbones, high and defined. Sora still had a baby-face, the fat from childhood clinging to his older body. The only reason you would even see he _had_ cheekbones was because he was so malnourished. He rarely ate, and when he did, he didn't eat much. Sora's eyes inevitably traveled over Riku's small, ladylike nose to his lips. They weren't thick, but they weren't thin, either, and pale, nothing like Sora's own. A hand idly traced Sora's lips, feeling the heart-shaped cut-out on top, and the round pout-perfect bottom 's lips were small, full, and very pink, as if to rival his tan skin.

"We should go." Riku glanced down at Sora's wide eyes, which snapped up to blink and stare back at him.

"Go where?" Sora's voice was small, but rich, as if he were reluctant to leave the apartment.

"We are going to get dinner. I haven't been out shopping in a week, so we better do it now." Riku heaved himself out of the chair, sliding loosely into standing.

"And if I don't want to?" Sora looked uneasy, quirming under Riku's steady gaze. Is hands twitched slightly, quickly balling into fists in his lap to hide it.

"Why wouldn't you? It's only a few blocks away," Riku looked at Sora in a new light. He seemed... Riku didn't know, scared, maybe.

"Um..." Sora cringed, knowing full well how this would sound, "I'm not really supposed to go out in public." Sora closed his eyes, waiting for the blow... But none came. He looked in disbelief at Riku. Riku mirrored his expression.

"Who the hell told you that?!" Riku burst out, finally snapping. "That's crazy! That's unfair! That's -" His voice rose with indignation and Sora's eyes just got wider and wider. "That's utterly _ridiculous!_ I swear, the members are freaking psychotic! Beating a _kid! _A defenseless _child_ -"

"I wasn't defenseless," Sora said quietly. Riku was shocked into silence. "And how do you know I was beaten? They were supposed to train me. They did it the only way Xemnas would let them. Except Demyx and Zexion – they actually taught me to defend myself properly. Please don't be mad."

"Why _wouldn't_ I be mad? They _beat_ you, Sora! They didn't train you worth crap!" Riku snapped, tone sharp.

Sora's face darkened. "Don't belittle me. They were trained fighters, and they taught me by doing. I can replicate both Larxene _and_ Demyx. As well as Axel and Vexen. I can't do magic, but I can copy any physical attack to near perfection. So _don't _you _dare_ tell me I'm defenseless." His tone was icy, colder than frozen brine.

"I'm sorry," Riku quickly tried to make amends with the small boy, "It's just... I can't respect someone who expects you to pick everything up on your own. You need help, whether you want it or not."

"I know," Sora sighed, all the malice gone from his voice, "That's why I'm so grateful to Zexy and Dem."

"Zexy?" Riku smirked

"Oh, shit."

"I'm so going to try that to his face."

"Don't you dare! He'd _kill_ me!" Sora floundered, "Only Demyx can call him that!"

"And you." Riku's smirk became a smile as Sora went from white to red in two seconds flat. "Or did I catch you being bad?"

Sora's face went a shade darker, "M-maybe. Anyway, the point is, I'm just as good as all the Organization members combined, so don't piss me off."

"I'll keep that in mind." Riku answered respectfully. "But really, the Organization members are crazy – not letting you outside? That's nuts! It's like -" He flailed his arms.

"Don't say they're crazy," Sora gently pulled on one of Riku's arms, guiding it down, "You can't judge someone like that without knowing their upbringing. It's not fair, you know? It's like – like – Ah, I don't know!"

"Judging a book by it's cover?"Riku supplied with a smile. The boy was genuinely flustered. But what bothered Riku was that he was _defending_ the Organization members. As if nothing had ever happened to him. As if what Axel had told Riku was a lie. Was it? Axel _was_ a tricky one, but he seemed so off about Sora... And anyway, why would Sora lie? What did he gain besides Riku's pity?

"Yes! Thank you, Riku," That was the first time Sora said Riku's name. It was beautiful.

"Here," Riku held out a hand, eyes soft, though Sora couldn't see it.

"What?" Sora looked up at him in bewilderment.

"C'mon," Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's hand, hauling him to his feet. _'What in the world is he doing?'_ Sora frowned slightly. "Let's get going." Riku walked to the foot of the bed, picking something up. "Here are your shoes. Though I don't know why you wear them, they're so worn out, I bet glass could still cut your feet."

"Yeah. Probably." Sora shrugged, taking the shoes. He held them in his hands, just staring at them. Staring and thinking.

It was so weird, being with Riku. It was so _easy_. It had never been this easy, being with someone before. Except Roxas, of course. He and Roxas could just... Blend. But back to Riku. This was so _weird_, just being able to chat like this. And about the important things, too. Not just the small stuff, like how Zexion would murderize Sora if he caught _anyone_ using the nickname Demyx had picked out for him. But the big stuff, too. Sora had never admitted out loud how bad things had really gotten, or how badly he had ever been injured. But these things just came tumbling out of him with this odd man/boy/thing around. He couldn't be _that _old, could he? He was two years older than Sora, tops. And Sora was pretty dang old, especially for someone with his circumstances.

"Well?" Riku snapped Sora out of yet another reverie, "Put them on! We gotta go."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been asking this a lot, but go where?" Sora did as he was told, crouching down and tying the laces.

"To the grocery store. We need food." Riku rolled his eyes, making his way around the bed to the door.

"But I can't -"

"Says who? Certainly not anyone here." Riku silenced Sora before he could protest, "Look. If you don't tell, I won't, okay? And it's not like the Organization is camped out here in Twilight Town."

Sora eyed Riku warily for a moment, "Okay, if you say so."

Riku shrugged, and led the way out. He held the door open for Sora, letting him know quietly, "Act like you've been here before. Don't look around. Then pickpockets won't know you're new here. Turn right." Sora nodded sharply once, then took off down the hall like a rocket. "Whoa, Sora, hold on!" Riku called after him, lightly jogging down the hall to keep up.

"Sorry," Sora muttered, stopping and waiting.

"It's okay," Riku said, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder gently.

Sora shuddered lightly. "It's just that," his voice trembled ever so slightly, "I haven't seen the sun in so long, I just got really excited. I mean, I feel like I _need_ to see it, you know? When you _need_ something to survive?"Sora turned back to look Riku in the eye.

"Yeah, I do." _'What kind of life has this kid led? Not seeing the sun? What about trees? Animals? Is he gonna flip out when we get out there? What if we see a cat? Was this a bad idea?'_ Riku slipped in front of Sora, leading the way to the stairs.

Sora followed in silence, watching Riku's heels disappear and reappear before his eyes. One the stairs, Sora watched his calves. The stairs were long and steep, but Sora didn't mind. He was thin, yes, and skinny as a stick, but he could handle his share on manual labor. It was silent in the stairwell, excluding the 'tromp tromp' of Riku's feet. In his sneakers, Sora was completely silent, which he was proud of. He could even point his feet in them! Which was awesome, if you didn't know.

They reached the bottom in silence, leaving the building in silence, then Riku broke the peace. "So, what kind of food do you like?"

"Uh... I like sushi," Sora smiled sheepishly, looking down.

"Like, Destiny Islands food?" Riku stared at the small boy in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's weird, I know,"Sora sighed.

"No, it's not weird. It's just... That's where I'm from."

"Seriously? You're from Destiny Islands?" It was Sora's turn to stare at Riku with disbelief.

"Yeah, I lived there. 'Til it was destroyed." There was such venom in Riku's voice, Sora backed away slightly.

"It was destroyed?" His voice was quiet, cautious.

"Yeah, by the keybearer no less. I hate him. Where was he when my world was being _consumed_? When people were _dying_? Where was he when everyone I knew disappeared?" Riku's voice was incredibly bitter and soft. He missed his home terribly.

"I'm sorry." Sora was shocked. _'When was Destiny Islands destroyed? Why didn't anyone tell me?' _

"You sound surprised." Riku smiled a painful smile. "Don't be. It was all over the news. That's how I found out."

"Where were you?" His voice was quiet and disconcerting.

Riku was stunned into silence. "I... I was already working for the Organization by then." Well, not by choice, but that was beside the point.

"How'd they get you? I mean, I don't think you'd _want_ to work for the Organization, right?" Sora worried his lip, _'Why didn't anyone tell me?'_

"You're right. Ready for story time?" Riku's smile softened into an easy-going grin.

"Sure." Sora smiled back, stepping a little closer.

"Well, the Organization had been in control of the island for a while, and nobody really cared. They let us live and do what we wanted to, pretty much. Life went on, then I turned sixteen." King, was that really three years ago? "The Organization member in charge of us decided it was time to 'recruit.'" Riku laughed harshly, running a hand through his hair. "She had been watching me the entire time, and knew what would happen. So she held a contest. 'The strongest will win riches and knowledge beyond imagination!' She said. My mom thought that meant out-of-world college, so she made me sign up."

_'Oh, King...' _Sora thought, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"So I did, and I fought everyone else who signed up. Wakka, Tidus, even Selphie fought me. I beat each of them, of course. I might've been third oldest, but I could kick some serious ass way back when. Or so I thought." Riku looked down at his feet, nostalgia overcoming his features.

"It was Larxene, right?" Sora followed Riku's gaze, eying his shoes. _'No wonder they're so noisy – they're combat boots.'_

"Yeah. I fought her after I fought Wakka – he was a childhood friend of mine – and I beat him, but I lost miserably to Larxene. She said I passed, though, so she dragged me to this secret place on one of the small islands surrounding the mainland, and asked me what I saw. I saw a huge keyhole. It was teeming with darkness, though I didn't know what that meant at the time."

_'Oh, no... You mean... He's...?' _Sora looked flabbergasted.

"So she dragged me to the World That Never Was, away from my family and friends, gave me a place to stay, and put me to work. And here I am." '_Give or take a few details about my last long-term job, but that's okay.'_ Riku smiled sadly, remembering the lushness and vitality of his tropical home. He ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. "Your turn."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at Riku.

"Turn left here," Riku pointed, "I've told my life story, now it's your turn to tell yours. So spill. How'd you end up with the Organization?"

"They took me – us – when we were born. On Destiny Islands, or so I'm told." Sora followed Riku as he crossed the street, turning left at the corner.

"You were born on Destiny Islands?" Riku led the way into a small grocery store.

"Yeah, but I don't remember it. I barely even remember my mom." Sora sighed. "I just remember being warm when I think of her. That's all."

"That sucks."Riku grabbed a basket, and started making his way along the aisles. "That really... Wow, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. I can't miss what I've never had, so..." Sora shrugged and followed.

"I'm sorry," Riku offered. Sora took it with a smile. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," he answered easily, trying to get rid of the chill creeping down his back.

"Seventeen?" Riku was unsurprised. No wonder he acted like a twelve-year-old. "Not sixteen?"

"I was sixteen _last_ week," Sora said matter-of-factly, "I'm seventeen _now."_

"Well, happy birthday."

"Thanks," Sora was almost silent, caught up in a ll the new information still. Destiny Islands, destroyed? He had been there once, a really long time ago. Things were so different, then. Larxene had been his trainer, his caretaker. Sora remembered deciding Destiny Islands was home. He had been so young then... So young...

"So who's the 'us?'" Riku grabbed a box off a shelf, throwing it in the basket hanging off his arm.

"Huh?" Sora blinked, "Oh, you mean when I was talking about – yeah. It's me and my brother, Roxas. He's my twin, except he's the older one – by two minutes, I think. He's a little bigger than me, a little taller, a little wider. In the shoulders, at least. He's really nice, and kind of over-protective. He's a blonde, blue-eyed beauty. Or, that's what Axel says. Do you know Axel?"

"Yeah. He's my boss," Riku turned, grabbing a small bag of rice as he went. "He's kind of an ass, if you ask me. But what are you doing with the Organization? Why you and not your brother?"

"I never said they didn't use him, too."Sora said sadly. "They took us both, though you couldn't really call it 'taking.' More like our parents returned us. We weren't, like, _created._ We were _made_. Like, in a lab."

"Oh. Uh..." Riku looked at Sora, "In a test tube?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Um... I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It just kinda is, y'know?" Sora shrugged. When he glanced over, Riku looked slightly confounded. "Maybe not."

"No, I get it. It's just weird." Riku slapped a hand to his forehead. "Jeez, I'm sorry. That didn't sound so bad in my head."

"It's okay. I'd've probably said the same thing in your position." _'King... I miss Roxas.' _ Sora was silent, eyes downcast. His thoughts meandered to his brother, his twin, his other half. His_ better _half. When had things gone so wrong? When had the world turned its back on the boys? When had Sora and Roxas stopped seeing each other? When had it been forbidden? And _why?_ _Why,_ King above, _why why why? _What harm could allowing the brothers time possibly cause? It was all so hopeless. So unfair. Stupid proverbial hand. Stupid fate. King damn this life!

Sora followed Riku around the store, watching as he picked up fresh tuna, imitation crab meat, and roe. They wondered into the cereal aisle, Riku grabbing a box of Roxas' favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Is there anything you want?" Riku looked back at Sora tentatively.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch is fine," Sora answered. _'Stupid childhood attachments!'_

"Then we should get two," he doubled back to grab another box. "You know, you didn't really tell me much about yourself."

"So?" Sora stared at Riku numbly, "You didn't either."

"Moot point. Talk." Riku stared back.

They stared at each other, unmoving. Sora couldn't help but stare back. He wanted to be the one to break the silence, to laugh, to smile, to joke... But he just wasn't that boy anymore. He had... Hardened, froze over, been cauterized. He was numb now, unsure of what to say next, only saying what came to mind before his consciousness could rebuke it.

Riku, on the other hand, smiled. "C'mon, what's so bad about sharing? I want to get to know you." He nudged Sora lightly with an elbow, cajolingly, trying to make him smile, too.

"You could get attached to me. Or I to you," Sora said quietly, flat, uncaring tone belying his worry.

"Of _course_ we'll get attached; we're _living_ together, after all." Riku shrugged slightly, brushing off Sora's dark undertones.

"But then they'll take me away! And-" Sora bit back his words, gritting his teeth and swallowing before they could escape. He looked down and away, as if ashamed of what he'd done.

"And what? They'll beat you? Torture you? What could they _possibly _do to you?" Riku retorted, tempted to wave a hand around flippantly, but knew it would be brushing off the boy's fears. Although, he did try to allay them, "Axel seemed to think you were pretty important, so I don't think the Organization will do anything drastic." He didn't notice the shadows that passed over Sora's face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," his voice was dark, carefully controlled. Riku tried to get a good look at his face, but Sora was glaring daggers and poison darts at the floor. Sora wanted to scream at him, "You don't know who I am! You don't know what I've been through just to _survive,_ so don't you _dare_ deny your ignorance!" But no, Sora was too nice a person, and could never do that. It was just so unfair to Riku to burst out like that. And besides, it wouldn't change anything.

A shiver ran down Sora's spine, and he looked over Riku's shoulder. There were a couple of guys standing around, talking, not really doing anything, except... Sora recognized them. They were the men on the other side of the street from when they had entered the grocery store. They had been at the other end of the produce section when he and Riku had perused it. They had been talking to the one of the butchers when Riku had the tuna wrapped. The two men were following them. Sora quickly took on the defensive, "Let's get out of here – we're being followed."

"Really?" Riku looked around. "I only see a couple of guys."

"Those are the same guys who watched us cross the street. You saw them again in the produce aisle. And when you had the fish wrapped. And now you're seeing them here," Sora ground out. _'How thick can this guy be?'_

"Y'know, now that you mention it," Riku looked back, "They _do_ seem familiar."

"Don't look again. They know we know." Sora started walking away, looking straight ahead.

Riku quickly caught up with his longer legs. "What do you think they want to do?"

"Rob us, probably. Either that, or rape us. Whichever." Sora led the way to a cash register, waiting impatiently for Riku.

"Are you _serious?"_ Riku unloaded the basket onto the conveyor belt. "Why would they rape us?"

"Because they're desperate. They're in the mood. They feel like it." Sora answered easily, shrugging. "Take your pick."

"Uh... Thirty-two forty-three," The cashier, a young woman with small eyes watched the two young men, quietly taking the money Riku offered, and promptly gave him his change. "Thanks. Have a good evening."

"Thank you," Sora smiled hollowly and waved to her as they walked out. The two men followed, passing through the same cash register.

They walked back to the apartment in silence, Sora leading the way. All of his senses were on high alert, waiting for the two men to catch up and grab him. Every time Sora thought about it, he knew he should have known this would end badly. Riku was attractive, there was no denying it. Even Sora was attractive, although he really couldn't see it. He knew it, he just couldn't see it. Maybe the rest of the world could convince his someday.

"This way," Riku murmured, taking the lead down his – _their_ – street. Riku wanted to break into a run, and tempt his followers to herd him into some secluded alley, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Oh, the fun he would have. He could pretend they were replicas of Axel. That _would_ be fun. He could just imagine them in spiky bright red wigs. But they reached the apartment without incident.

Sora sighed, all tension oozing out of him. "Thank the King," he muttered.

"Are you kidding? I really want to beat up those guys!" Riku snorted, starting up the steep stairs.

"Oh," Sora eyed the door, tempted to run. But he knew what would happen to Riku, who seemed like a pretty nice guy, and thought better of it, following Riku up the stairs.

"What's with that look on your face?" Riku asked softly.

Sora just stared at him. _'Oh, __**shit.'**_

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Riku looked like he was about to... Sora didn't know, _cry_ or something.

Sora took a step back, "No..." He shook his head. "I don't know. Look, just forget it okay?" The look in Sora's eyes was fierce as he pleaded with the young man before him.

"Okay..." Riku watched as the desperate look in his eyes disappeared, and Sora relaxed, marching up the stairs, past him. Riku's eyes followed him as he turned the corner to get to the next flight. "I guess." Riku followed Sora, even though he thought the brunette needed to be on his own for a while. The look in Sora's eyes, in that one moment, had been... Intense. That didn't even _begin_ to cover it. He sighed, and started to drag his feet up the long stairs.

"Hurry up!"

Riku heard Sora's voice drift down from several floors above. Eying the '4' before him, Riku thought almost fondly, _'He'll probably break down the door without even realizing what he's doing.' _ But when he made the trek to the seventh level, he found Sora sitting on the stairs, tapping his foot.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "What took you so long?"

"I thought you could use some time alone," Riku replied. His voice was quiet, and he blushed slightly.

"Oh." Sora was stopped short. Blushing just as badly as Riku, he answered the only way he knew how, "Thank you."

"No problem. And besides," Riku smiled slightly, "we live on the _eighth_ floor."

"I know that," Sora sniffed, grabbing the bags beside him, "I just thought it'd be nice to wait for you."

"Sure sure," He laughed lightly., and followed Sora up the stairs and through the hall. He rummaged around for his keys, and quickly opened the door, keys turning in the lock like a knife through butter. Sora followed him into the kitchen, where he shoved things into their respective nooks and crannies. Sora stood by and watched, seeing Riku as having it all under control. Riku washed his hands and began pulling out various knives, thin and thick. Sora watched that, too.

As Riku began making the sushi, Sora asked, "Would you like me to set the table?"

"Okay, if you want to," Riku stared at him, hands working.

"Don't treat me like a guest," Sora said playfully, forcing a smile, "I'm your new roommate, remember?"

"Yeah. You're right," Riku's eyes went back to his hands, which had been slicing fish the entire time.

"Of _course, _I'm right," Sora laughed as he started opening cabinets, looking for plates, "I'm always right."

"The dishes are to your left."

Sora stopped for a moment, "I knew that."

"The silverware's right below," Riku smiled to himself.

"Thanks." Sora grabbed two plates, along with two sets of chopsticks, which he found with the silverware. He walked to the table, and quietly spread the place settings around. He finished his rounds by pulling out a chair and sitting, watching Riku's back as he worked. Within a few minutes of the almost awkward silence, Riku had turned around, bringing the cutting board with him.

"Here," he set the makeshift platter down in the center of the table, and it was heaped high with sushi. "I didn't know you could use chopsticks."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Sora answered, smiling an easy, guarded smile. He didn't make any moves for the food.

"So tell me. And go ahead and take some sushi. I know you're hungry," Riku gestured to it with a smile.

"Thank you," Sora delicately picked each piece up separately with his chopsticks. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me something random." Riku began taking his own serving, "By the way, I'm sorry I forgot to pick up soy sauce, ginger, and wasabi."

"Hey, it's okay. I don't really like that stuff, anyway." Sora shrugged. "Something random, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, Demyx thinks I have a nice voice." Sora supplied.

"That's about Number Nine, not you." Riku popped a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Yes, it _is_ about me. It's about what he thinks of me," Sora retorted, slipping in his own piece of sushi.

Riku chewed for a moment, mulling it over. "Tell me something different."

"I already told you something random." Sora rolled his eyes.

"So, tell me something else." He swallowed, "Please."

Sora opened his mouth, but gulped down whatever it was he was going to say, and replied, "I like music?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Riku smiled softly.

Sora sighed before answering. All of Riku's smiles were small, and soft, and so _cautious_. He never really smiled, never really laughed. Sora wondered if Riku was ever truly happy, or really amused, when he smiled. It was like there was some sort of wall, some memory, keeping Sora away. And he hated it. But mostly because it really reminded Sora of himself. "I'm not really sure. Maybe it's both."

"Really now?" Riku said dryly, taking a bite.

"Yeah. I mean, I've lived such a secluded life, how much music could I have possibly listened to?" He shrugged, "I guess I just don't know what to say."

"See, I could agree with that statement _if_ I knew how secluded your life's been." Riku smirked.

"I already told you," Sora scolded lightly, laughing a harsh laugh, "the Organization's had me since I was a baby. I've been with them practically my whole life."

"Wait a minute," Riku searched the brunette's face for a moment, "You're trying to tell me... That you didn't run away once?" He stared at the younger boy, disbelieving.

"I won't lie," Sora said resolutely, "I tried, but I never got away. I never got more than a block away from the Organization's residential buildings. That farthest I ever got was the gate to the complex."

"You mean – You were – What?" Riku spluttered, at an utter loss for words.

"Yeah, the Organization members took care of me. Before I was with you, I was with Zexion, and that wasn't so bad. I mean, he never hit me, which was weird, but it was nice. Before that I was with Vexen, and that was just _bad-"_

"Whoa, hold up. It was _weird?"_ Riku was shocked, _'Weird? Not getting hit was __**weird?**__ What have they done to this kid?'_

"What do you – Oh, with Zexion. Yeah, I mean, even Demyx hit me once though he started crying and apologizing like crazy right after. Which was even _weirder_ if you ask me."

"Oh, my King. Sora, either you're crazier than I am, or I'm just plain nuts."

"Well, of _course_ you're nuts – You're a guy." Sora grinned.

Riku couldn't help but laugh. It was a grisly, garish sound, almost hysterical. Sora cringed, looking back down at the table. '_Did I do something wrong? What's he gonna do_?' Worry wracked its way through him, sending jolts of anxiety through his limbs. His knees started bouncing of their own accord, shoes squeaking on the linoleum. "That's," Riku forced out in laughter, "That's horrible!"

"What is?" Sora asked innocently, knees still going sixty miles per hour.

Riku's laughter slowed to a stop, little snickers escaping every now and then, "This... _This_ is. You. Me. Talking about abuse like it's something normal."

Sora frowned, "Isn't it? I mean, I don't even consider it abuse – it really wasn't _that_ bad."

"Sora, you were hit. Regularly." Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Riku quickly cut him off, "That's called abuse."

"Yes, but I still think it was just normal."

"Sora..." Riku leaned forward, with this _look_ on his face. It was upset, but not mad. Bitter, but not angry. Sorrowful, but not sad. "It's not just weird. It's really bad, is what it is."

"Really?" Sora's voice came out as a small squeak.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't hit a kid. You just don't," Riku stated it like a simple fact.

"Why not? And besides, I'm no kid."

That simple question, that single "Why not," sent Riku over the edge.

"Why not?! Why _not?! _Because they're defenseless _children_, Sora. Just like you!" Sora started to say something, but Riku wouldn't have it, "Yes, Sora _just like you_. Why _isn't_ it abuse?!" He seethed, gesturing wildly. "I mean – you can't _possibly-"_

"I deserved it."

That silenced Riku.

"What have I done to deserve to be alive?" Sora smiled sadly, "Or, at least, that's what I've always been told. And most of the time, I did something bad to warrant the blows, so it's okay."

"No. It's not." Riku ran a thin, shaking hand through his hair, "Sora..." King, he loved how that tasted on his tongue! "You've been abused. Nobody deserves that."

"What does 'abused' even mean?" Sora scoffed. His innocence was ever-present in Riku's mind, shining through in the boy's demeanor, even now, as they spoke of one of the darkest things in the world.

"It means... Oh, I don't know how to explain it!" Riku gasped out, frustrated, "Lemme get a dictionary." He stomped off to his room, leaving Sora alone.

_'I can't be an abused kid,' _he thought,_ 'Well, wait a second, yes I can, but that's beside the point. The point is I am _not_ an abused kid.'_

Riku returned, thick book in hand, but Sora didn't notice. The brunette was long lost in thought, a pensive look crossing his features. His big blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, staring down at what little sushi was left on his plate.

"Uh, abused means 'to treat in a harmful, injurious, or offensive way,'" Riku said quietly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sora didn't look up from his plate.

"Only minute. Did you hear me?"Riku said, gesturing with the dictionary.

"Yeah. I still think I'm normal." He looked at Riku. _'Well, not really, but that's a totally different reason. Don't think about it.'_

"Sora, do you know what 'injurious' means?" Riku knelt down beside the boy.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid. I _did_ live with Vexen and Zexion, you know." Sora rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You've lived with all of them?" Riku ran a hand through his hair mournfully.

"Except Number Eight and Number Thirteen."

"And they all beat you?"

"Yeah, except Zexion and Demyx. They didn't really hit me." He shrugged, looking away from Riku's intent gaze.

Riku shook his head, attempting to clear it. "Sora, you've been abused, you need help."

"No, I haven't been, and I don't."

"Remember what 'injurious' means?" Riku smirked slightly.

"Yes," Sora rolled his eyes again.

"Did it hurt when they hit you? Did it cause bodily injury?"

_'What is he getting at?'_ "Well, yeah it hurt." More than he would ever know.

Riku sighed, "Sora... Did they do anything else?"

_'Oh, shit,' _Sora floundered for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Did they hurt you in any other way?" Riku's stare was intense, looking past Sora's facade and straight into his soul.

In his head, Sora was screaming. His voice was raw with hate, love, and pain beyond imagining. He wanted to cry out, Riku's eyes, burning bloody, macabre holes into his own. He couldn't _see_ it, but he could _feel_ it. And it felt like fire, like amazing, like white heat. Voices in his head told him to kiss, to choke, to break down and cry, all in front of Riku. They screamed and cursed and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Their attack was vicious and loving, leaving shivers and shudders in its wake. But wake, he did, Sora felt his body move, felt his arms slowly wrap themselves around Riku's neck as he slid off the chair, pushing it back. He was shaking, shivering, shuddering in the wake of the wind. "Thank you," he murmured, voice trembling, "but no. I'm alright." He came so much closer to crying then, those two words nearly breaking him. Sora was so far from being "alright." He was the definition of "all wrong."

"Okay," Riku's arms came up to envelope Sora's back, holding him close. "Okay." Riku held on tight for a moment, positive that he would break the poor boy. The sudden change that had taken over Sora scared the undead _shit_ out of Riku. He went from holding up his mask so well, to the almost sobbing wreck he held onto. Riku wanted to... He didn't know what he wanted to do. He wanted to make everything better, make everything okay, even if it meant that the kid would never see him again. Hell, Riku didn't even know why he was so fucking attached already. At that thought, _'I'm attached?'_ He let go of Sora, gently backing away. He would never speak of this, to _anyone_, never speak of the overwhelming affection he felt for the small boy before him. Riku stood, bowed a little to Sora, and quickly sat back down in his own chair without a word. He lay down the dictionary quietly beside his plate.

Sora climbed back into his own chair, centering it in front of his plate. After a moment of watching Riku stare at the food on his plate, Sora asked, "Are you going tell anyone?" _'Please say no please say no please say no.'_

"Yeah," Riku didn't look up from his plate, his voice soft, "I'm gonna talk to the Superior about it. Maybe. I doubt he'll do anything about it, but I may as well try, right?" Riku finally looked up, and began playing with his chopsticks, clicking them cheerfully.

"Right," Sora replied weakly.

"Well, I'm done. Are you full? Do you want me to make more?" Riku stood, and offered a hand to take his plate.

"Don't say that. I'll eat you out of house and home," Sora laughed, lying through his teeth, and Riku knew it, "My stomach's endless," he said, patting it affectionately, and handed Riku his plate. He walked over to the sink, flicking on the faucet.

"Damn it... I can't believe Xemnas would pit someone like you against any of the Organization members," Sora stopped cold. Riku continued washing the dishes, completely oblivious to the slightly furious look on Sora's face, "I can't just sit by and watch while you get beaten to a bloody pulp."

The vein above Sora's eyebrow twitched. That only happened when Xemnas was around, which was rare, anyway. "And you still think I can't defend myself?"

Riku looked up, finally taking note of the indignation on the younger boy's face, "No, I didn't say that. Besides, how could your scrawny self beat someone like Lexaeus?"

"Scrawny?" Sora smiled darkly, "You wouldn't say that if you saw me in clothes that actually fit, Riku."

"Then tomorrow, we go shopping."

"What?!" Sora jumped.

"I'm taking you shopping. I was gonna take you anyway – I mean, you can't wear the same clothes all the time – and we might as well get it over with," Rku smiled and shrugged, "Are you a little more comfortable with the area?"

"That's not it," Sora shoook his head, "it's just that..."

When it became obvious he wasn't going to continue Riku turned off the water and said softly, 'What is it, Sora?"

"I'm not allowed outside. At all."

"I thought we already covered this," Riku groaned softly, but his brow furrowed, "Why not?"

"So I can't run away. And so the Organization doesn't lose me." Sora looked down, staring ice cubes at the floor.

"Sora..." Riku stared at the boy long and hard, "What _are_ you?"

"I..." Sora looked away from Riku's stern gaze, "I can't answer that."

"Why not? I demand to know what's living under my roof!" Riku snapped. "Are you human? Nobody? Are you a _heartless?"_ He sneered.

"No! Of course I'm no heartless. C'mon, Riku! Think!" Sora's face snapped up to look at Riku's. "If I was a heartless, I would've taken you down some dark alley and done unspeakable things! And if I were a nobody, I would be branded, wouldn't I?"

"Let me see the back of your neck." Riku growled.

"Riku-"

"Let me see."

Sora rolled his eyes, but complied. He twisted in his chair, going the full one hundred and eighty degrees, and lifted his semi-long hair to reveal is unmarked neck. "See? I'm human. At least, as far as I know."

"You mean you don't know?" Riku watched as Sora smoothly flipped around.

"Not really. I was never told." Sora shrugged.

Riku sighed, all energy drained out of him. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Already?"

"We _do_ have thngs to do tomorrow," Riku smiled tiredly, "Get to bed, it's late. The living room's behind you. I guess it's yours now."

"Thank you," Sora smiled. It was a quiet, kind smile, something Riku had only read about in books. Maybe this boy _wasn't_ human, but so what? He was one of the most interesting people Riku had ever met. He wanted to know this boy's story, his deep, dark past. It had better be good, with all the suspense building up. Sora continued, "You've done a lot. Thank you."

"No problem," Riku walked out of the kitchen, towards his room. "Just doing my job."

Sora sighed in his absence. _'Right. Just doing his job.'_ Sora would always just be a job, wouldn't he? He'd have to save himself, no matter how much he wanted someone else to do it for him. But that was just him being lazy. Sora knew he could do it, he just had to train harder, move faster, swing stronger. Maybe get a better weapon, and maybe learn magic. From where, he had no idea, but he would try. He had hope. While most people thought he had nothing, Sora had hope. He always had hope.

He stood, and stretched. All in all, everything seemed kind of okay. It didn't seem like Riku would hit him, and that was good. Sora pushed in his chair, and meandered to the living room – his room. Slipping onto the fold-out bed, he rolled to his side, staring out the window. It was cloudy, the lights from the far-off city reflected by the dense canopy. In the distance, Sora could see a clock tower, and he heard it toll midnight. With the first drops of rain, he fell to sleep.


End file.
